Ben tem algo a dizer
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: "Ben e eu não podemos estar com você". Dean recebe um telefonema, Lisa não é a única a querer explicações, seu filho Ben também tem algo a dizer. One-Shot


N/A: Mais um devaneio sobre um episódio dessa sexta temporada. Dessa vez, sobre o sexto episódio "You can't Handle the Truth". Eu fiquei aqui pensando, Ben com certeza deve ter algo a dizer sobre aquele empurrão que Dean lhe deu, no quinto episódio "Live Free Twi-Hard".

**Os diálogos em itálico pertencem ao sexto episódio.**

**Supernatural não me pertence, e eu continuo dizendo... Bem que eu queria um Dean Winchester pra mim.**

* * *

Eu realmente não sei o que fazer, e muito menos o que dizer. Apesar de tentar convencer a mim mesmo de que foi o melhor para Lisa e Ben, não posso negar que aquelas palavras me machucaram profundamente...

_"Ben se quer fala sobre isso..."_

_"Você empurrou o meu filho, Dean!"_

_"Não foi bem assim"_

_"Então como foi?"_

_"Queria explicar, mas não posso."_

Como explicar que eu havia me tornado um chupador de sangue e que mais uma vez fui egoísta e irresponsável? O que eu tinha na cabeça quando fui procurá-los? Eu sabia dos riscos, sabia que depois de transformado, tudo o que eu iria querer era sangue e mais sangue.

Deus! Como eu queria poder desfazer tudo o que eu fiz. Eu sei que Sam e eu temos problemas, demais até. Eu sabia que depois de dias sem retornar minhas ligações a família que eu tanto amava iria me querer longe. Mas nunca imaginei que ouvir aquelas palavras doeria tanto.

_"Ben e eu não podemos estar com você, me desculpe."_

Depois de ouvir pela boca do meu irmão, que ele me viu sendo transformado, que ele me viu sendo atacado e não fez absolutamente nada. Que ele simplesmente não se importou, foi a gota d' água pra mim. Eu não pensei direito... E acho que até agora não estou pensando.

_"Sim... eu deixei você ser transformado por aquele vampiro. Porque eu sabia que tinha uma cura, Dean. E nós precisávamos entrar naquele ninho. E eu sabia que você dava conta."_

_"Dar conta? Eu podia ter morrido... Eu podia ter matado o Ben."_

_"Isso deveria me matar de medo. Mas eu simplesmente não sinto."_

_"Você o quê?"_

_"Desde que eu voltei, eu sou um caçador melhor do que eu jamais fui._

_Nada mais me assusta! Porque eu não posso sentir nada. Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo. Acho que... eu preciso de ajuda."_

Eu não sei o que houve. Mas só de pensar no que eu poderia ter feito ao Ben e a Lisa. Eu descarreguei toda a minha tristeza, culpa, raiva e um amontoado de sentimentos confusos em cima do meu irmão. Eu não sei se ele fala a verdade ou se pela milésima vez ele esta mentido.

Deixei Sam ainda desacordado no quarto de hotel, eu realmente precisava de um pouco de ar para refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu...

Qualquer um diria Sam já mentiu tantas vezes, já te traiu tantas vezes, e você nunca reagiu assim. É a mesma canção só o verso diferente... O que há com você? Eu acho que agora eu sei... tudo é diferente quando mexem com sua mulher e seu filho. Quando só eu estava envolvido, dane-se ele é meu irmão, minha responsabilidade... Mas Lisa... e Ben? Não eles não. Tudo menos isso.

Ben... Deus! Como vou sentir falta daquele garoto. Ele pode não ser meu filho biológico, mas... somos muito parecidos. Sei que agora ele estará seguro, mas só de pensar que ele sente medo de mim, é uma dor quase física.

Um ano... passei um ano ao lado deles, e apesar de toda a dor de não ter o meu irmão ao meu lado, foi o melhor ano da minha vida. Os jogos de baseball que eu assistia do Ben, as tardes que passávamos concertando a caminhonete. Agíamos como pai e filho. Eu nunca vou me esquecer do olhar dele, aquele mesmo olhar que eu costumava ter pelo meu pai quando criança. Ben me admirava e confiava em mim... e eu estraguei tudo.

Como eu queria falar com ele, uma ultima vez. Pedir desculpas e dizer a ele que eu sinto muito e que ele continue sendo esse garoto incrível.

Trim trim trim

Quem será que esta ligando agora? É de casa? Que casa Dean Winchester? Você está oficialmente desalojado. Mas espera ai, se Lisa esta ligando é que algo grave esta acontecendo.

"Lisa? O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem?"

"Dean? Sou eu Ben"

"Ben? Está tudo bem? Algo errado com você ou sua mãe?"

"Se você se refere algum monstro, esta tudo bem. Minha mãe foi trabalhar, aproveitei e te liguei."

"Então... O que aconteceu?"

"Eu é que te pergunto."

"O que? Não entendo?"

"Olha eu já estou de saco cheio! Porque Diabos você não voltou pra casa?"

"Ben, sua mãe sabe desse seu novo vocabulário?"

"Presta atenção um minuto ok? Eu não sou idiota, você realmente acha que eu vou acreditar que você queria me machucar? Cara, quando eu tinha oito anos você me salvou de um mostro que até hoje eu não sei o nome. Você foi o único cara que foi legal comigo porque gostava de mim, e não porque queria apenas levar minha mãe pra cama. Então você, por favor, pode parar de me tratar como criança e me dizer o que diabos estava acontecendo com você?"

Ben, você é um garoto incrível... maduro demais para a sua idade, mas incrível. E você _é_ uma criança. Você tem apenas dez anos e...

"Na minha idade você tinha uma arma em baixo do seu travesseiro."

"E você acha que essa é a vida que eu quero pra você? Eu quero que você vá à escola, que você cresça, tenha amigos... Namore, vá à faculdade. Tudo o que eu quero é que seus maiores problemas sejam, o par para o baile de formatura ou qual carreira você vai escolher... Você e sua mãe merecem alguém muito melhor que eu. Ben, eu fui irresponsável, coloquei vocês em perigo novamente. Eu achei que ia morrer e quis dizer adeus a vocês. Eu sabia que quando uma coisa daquelas acontece não há... Escuta eu sinto muito... eu queria ter feito as coisas diferentes, mas eu não posso apagar o que eu fiz. Desculpe-me eu ter te empurrado eu só queria..."

"Só queria me proteger? Céus enfim algo que eu não sabia! Grande informação! Essa parte eu entendi sozinho, Dean. Você me pediu pra me afastar e quando eu não me afastei você me empurrou, não pra me machucar, mas pra ficar longe de você. Então qual a razão pra você não voltar pra casa?"

"Ben, eu e sua mãe conversamos e é melhor que fiquemos assim. Só me prometa que qualquer coisa, não importa o dia ou a hora. Qualquer coisa que você precisar você vai me ligar. Eu sei que eu te assustei, mas eu quero que saiba que vocês podem contar comigo, sempre. Sempre estarei aqui pra vocês, não se esqueça."

"Não se sinta tão importante, você não é tão assustador assim. Eu sei que minha mãe te disse que... você não podia ficar com a gente. Mas, você podia só fazer uma coisa pra mim?"

"Pode falar garoto"

"Semana que vem, vamos ter o jogo do dia dos pais, você poderia vir pra assistir?".

"Ben, eu adoraria, mas acho que não é uma boa ideia. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu."

"Olha eu sei que você tem que caçar, e eu sei que minha mãe ainda esta uma fera com você. Eu tenho certeza que é mais por você não dizer a ela o que aconteceu do que qualquer outra coisa, mas é o dia dos pais. E eu quero muito que você esteja aqui. Olha ela nem vai saber, ela vai trabalhar de qualquer jeito. Fica sendo um segredo nosso."

"Sei... como quando você quebrou o vaso preferido dela não é?"

"Isso! Agora você entendeu a mensagem."

"Será no mesmo lugar e no mesmo horário?"

"Exato, igual no ano passado."

"Eu vou estar lá."

"Obrigado Dean."

Te vejo semana que vem Ben.

Eu achei que nada mais poderia me surpreender, mas é claro que eu estava enganado. Antes de desligar Ben disse algo que eu jamais vou esquecer.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Diga."

"Olha você vai me achar uma mulherzinha, mas...você é um grande cara. Pode não ser meu pai, mas eu teria muito orgulho de ser seu filho... e se serve de alguma coisa, eu te amo como se você fosse meu pai."

Ben desligou antes mesmo que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Fiquei com o celular ainda na orelha e não pude conter as palavras que saíram quase instantaneamente.

"Eu também te amo, filho".

**

* * *

**

Joguem as pedras! Sei que a maioria das pessoas não gosta do relacionamento Dean/Ben/ Lisa. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Este é um lado do Dean que eu adorei ver nos 3 primeiros episódios e que eu gostaria que fosse mais explorado. Espero que tenham gostado e que algo possa ser salvo dentre todas as loucuras que escrevi aqui. Obrigada pra quem leu.

**E só um aviso, escrevi esta _one shot_ antes do sétimo episódio então até aqui eu não tinha ideia das revelações que teríamos em "Family Matters".**

**Beijinhos e Obrigada a todos que lerem.**


End file.
